Nothing Lasts Forever
by Kitten Kisses
Summary: She appeared in the doorway, panting heavily, a bright smile gracing her slightly pale face. 'It's that time' she announced, a hand resting on her very pregnant stomach.


Nothing lasts forever Not friends, Not family, Not life. Nor happiness But Love. It lasts forever. You can take love with you Wherever your heart goes  
  
~_+~_++_~+_~  
  
*strikes a stupid pose* I'm back!! *runs in circles* XD I'm BACK in the Inuyasha world of fanfiction!! (For awhile, at least) And just so ya'll know, I'll still continue to update "In Your Eyes" ^-^ I'm just totally happy that I finished all of my previous inu fics (except "Friends Forever" I think I've found a song that'll work for the last chapter. ^^;;  
  
Anywayz, my newest obsession is Sango and Miroku. Actually, they've always been an obsession, because Sango has always been my favorite character, followed by Miroku and Kirara. So ya'll can expect a lot of Sango/Miroku one-shots coming by. ^-^x  
  
Anywayz, onto this little S/M piece I've written. I hope it's decent, lol, it's been awhile since I've written an Inuyasha fanfiction.^_^;;  
  
~_+~_++_~+_~  
  
"Miroku!"  
  
Miroku looked up from where he sat outside of the hut he and Sango shared. "Yes Sango-chan?" he asked, wondering at her happy tone.  
  
"Miroku! Go get Kagome and Inuyasha and the kids!" she appeared in the doorway, panting heavily, a bright smile gracing her slightly pale face. "It's that time!" she announced, a hand resting on her very pregnant stomach.  
  
Miroku's face blanched. "Go lie down Sango!" he ordered, jumping to his feet quickly. "I'll go get Kaede!"  
  
"And Inuyasha, and Kagome, and their kids..." Sango finished, still smiling widely.  
  
Miroku looked left and right frantically, not really wanting to leave his wife for anything.  
  
"Go on Miroku, I'll be fine," she laughed lightly, her smile faltering for a second. "Silly contractions..."  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked worriedly. "If you'd rather I stayed here..."  
  
"No no, it's nothing that isn't normal... Just hurry and get them please..." She walked slowly back into the hut to lie down until the others' got there.  
  
~_+~_++_~+_~  
  
"Kaede! Kaede!!" Miroku's frantic voice reached the ears of the old priestess and the two children sitting at her feet.  
  
"What is it, Miroku?" she asked slowly.  
  
"Come quickly! Sango says that it's time!" he left just as quickly as he came, off to look for the hanyou and his mate.  
  
"Grandma Kaede?" the little girl asked curiously. "What's got Unca' Miroku so excited?" The black ears on her head twitched slightly.  
  
"It's cause he wants us to come an' visit!" the little girl's brother answered, fangs flashing in a grin. "Let's go visit Unca' Miroku an' Auntie Sango!"  
  
"Not so fast you two...." Kaede said loudly, putting a hand on their heads. "You can come, but you have to promise to be very, very quiet. Can you do that for me?"  
  
"Yes Grandma Kaede!" they both chorused.  
  
"Good. Your Uncle Miroku's gone to get your parents. You'd best behave. or I'll have to put rosaries around both of your necks," she threatened.  
  
"Like you did Daddy when he was bad!" the little girl grinned.  
  
"Yes, just like I did to your daddy. Now, let's say we start heading over there?"  
  
"Yeah! I do I do!" the little boy started running off ahead of them.  
  
~_+~_++_~+_~  
  
Kagome was rather surprised when Miroku came skidding into her home, face pale, a bright smile on his face.  
  
She set down the bundle carefully in the wooden cradle and put her hands on her hips. "Now what's got you so excited? You almost woke up the baby."  
  
"That's just it Kagome!" he said, eyes wide. "The baby! It's coming!"  
  
"Inuyasha!!!" Kagome yelled shrilly, waking up her little boy, who set to screaming immediately. "Takes after his father," she muttered teasingly, picking him up again.  
  
"What? What is it Kagome? Did the kids get themselves hurt again??" Inuyasha ran into the doorway, not really taking note of Miroku's presence.  
  
"Nope," Kagome grinned. "We need to pay Sango-chan a visit."  
  
"And fast!" Miroku announced. "I've got to split, I told her I'd be back as fast as I could be!"  
  
"What?" Inuyasha asked, scratching his head.  
  
"The baby! Sango's having her baby!!" she shook him lightly. "Now let's hurry up! I'm sure Kaede will need some help!"  
  
"Yeah," Inuyasha muttered. "Knowing Sango, she'll probably do more damage than you did..."  
  
"Hey!" Kagome protested. "It hurt!"  
  
"You still whapped her a good one across the face. Feh. But Sango will probably whack her with Hiraikotsu instead."  
  
"Eep! We'd better rush then, shouldn't we?"  
  
~_+~_++_~+_~  
  
"Why aren't you lying down Sango?" Miroku asked, concerned. He ran over to her side and helped her to the ground. "You need to rest..okay?"  
  
"But it's so boring!" Sango whined. "Except for occasional pain." she frowned. "I can't just sit here and be bored. It's...boring."  
  
Miroku made a face. "Well, I guess you're right. But you're still going to sit here. Kaede and Inuyasha and Kagome are coming."  
  
"The kids too?" she asked.  
  
"Aa, the kids too."  
  
Sango smiled wistfully. "I love kids."  
  
"I know you do. That's why you're going to sit here and be good- so ours will come. Ne, Sango-chan?"  
  
"Hai, hai, I will." A bright smile came across her face again. "I can't wait. I hope it's a boy."  
  
"A boy?" Miroku raised an eyebrow. "I thought all women wanted girls?"  
  
Sango giggled. "I'm not most women though," she replied, cuffing his head lightly with her hand. "And I thought you wanted an heir."  
  
"I do, but I don't desperately need one now. I hope it's a girl." He smiled gently at her, brushing a few stray bangs away from her face.  
  
"Sango!" Kagome rushed inside, Inuyasha at her heels. "Oh thank God I made it in time! I don't want to miss this!" She hugged Sango tightly (but not too tight) and sat down beside her. "How far apart?"  
  
"Uhmmm." Sango thought for a minute. "I'd say about 15 minutes."  
  
"Alright. Miroku, go out there and sit with Inuyasha and the kids. When Kaede comes, escort her in here."  
  
"Yes ma'am!" Miroku mock-saluted, leaving the room- but not before giving his wife a kiss. "Do your best," he whispered.  
  
"Could I.." Sango started.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you think that I can see Miryoku and Inutenshi? Just for a moment."  
  
"Sure! Miryoku! Inu-chan! Come here! Auntie Sango wants to see you!"  
  
"Yay!" Kagome's twins dashed into the room. "We love you Auntie Sango!"  
  
Sango smiled at the two black-haired, black-eared children. "I love you too," she smiled. "Now, do you think the two of you can do me a favor?"  
  
"Yes! Yes!"  
  
"Well, your uncle will probably pace and mutter strange things. Do you think that you can distract him for me?"  
  
"Yes Auntie Sango!" Miryoku grinned. "We can pounce on him!"  
  
Inutenshi chuckled evilly. "Yeah!" he agreed, kissing his aunt on the cheek. "Bye-bye Auntie!"  
  
"Bye, Inu-chan. Don't be too mean to Miroku now!"  
  
Miryoku gave her aunt a hug and put her hand on her belly. "It's gonna be a girl," she told her before dashing out of the room.  
  
Kagome smiled, and Sango's eyes widened. "Seriously?" she asked.  
  
"I dunno," Kagome shrugged. "Could be."  
  
Finally, Kaede came into the room. "Come, Kagome-chan. Let's see what we can do. I'm looking forward to another grandchild."  
  
~_+~_++_~+_~  
  
"Unca' Miroku." Miryoku asked. "Why is the sky blue?"  
  
"Because it is," he answered, pacing the room.  
  
"Well, why's-"  
  
Just then the door banged open, and a teenage kitsuné entered, a big grin on his face. "Well well old man!" he grinned, clapping Miroku on the back. "I heard she's coming!"  
  
"Old?" Miroku wondered idly.  
  
"Yeah Miroku!" Inuyasha butted in. "You're getting old!"  
  
"If I'm old.." Miroku said slowly. "Then that makes you ancient."  
  
"Feh," huffed Inuyasha. "I am NOT old."  
  
"Daddy's getting old!" Inutenshi shouted, hugging his father's leg. "Right daddy? You're old now."  
  
Tears welled up in Miryoku's eyes. "Does that mean that you can't play with us anymore?"  
  
"Feh," Inuyasha scowled. "Thanks a lot Miroku."  
  
"Heh," Shippo sat down. "C'mere kids. Why dontcha tell me everything that's happened since I was last here."  
  
"Only if you tell us about your GIRLFRIEND!" Inutenshi sang.  
  
~_+~_++_~+_~  
  
"What's that?!" Miryoku asked fearfully, when she heard a scream from the other room. "What's wrong with Auntie Sango?"  
  
"She's really excited about having a kid," Inuyasha said quickly. "Really excited."  
  
"Oh. Where do babies come from?"  
  
"Men make them appear," Miroku said, still pacing.  
  
"Miroku," Shippo laughed. "You're wearing a hole in the floor."  
  
"So? I'm worried. I'm allowed to."  
  
"I guess so. We had to kick Inuyasha out of the house before he ripped something apart."  
  
"Feh."  
  
"I hope she's okay," Miroku muttered to himself.  
  
~_+~_++_~+_~  
  
"He's," panted Sango. "Looking so forward to the baby."  
  
"Stop talking Sango," Kagome ordered. "You're just exhausting yourself. Okay, on the count of three, push."  
  
"One. Two.. Three...."  
  
"Okay, okay, but.. He's been talking about it for days. About how excited he was about being a daddy.... Almost as bad as Inuyasha was," she stopped to breathe.  
  
"Here it comes!" Kaede announced. "It's." her voice softened and stilled. "Something's wrong," she whispered.  
  
"What? Nothing should be wrong!" Sango said hoarsely. "I did everything right and.."  
  
"The baby..." Kagome gasped. "She's coming out backwards!"  
  
~_+~_++_~+_~  
  
The screaming stopped. Sango's screaming, anyway. Miroku was worried. By now, he should have heard someone screaming. If his wife wasn't screaming, the baby should be.  
  
He continued to pace the floor.  
  
~_+~_++_~+_~  
  
"Alright Sango! One more time!" Kagome said encouragingly. "One more time. Just one more...." she pushed Sango's hair away from her face. "Can you do it?"  
  
"I don't know," she panted.  
  
"For Miroku?" Kagome asked, a sweet, knowing smile on her face. Sango remembered that she had said a very similar thing to Kagome during her first birth.  
  
"Yes," she smiled, and pushed.  
  
"I've got her," Kaede informed them.  
  
And Sango promptly fainted, her last thought being "It's a girl...Miroku will be so happy...."  
  
~_+~_++_~+_~  
  
"Kagome-chan..." Kaede whispered. "She's ..."  
  
"I know," Kagome whispered. "A stillborn. I knew the minute I saw that she was coming out backward."  
  
"Then..?"  
  
"Why didn't I tell her? She would have never been able to have birthed," Kagome said. "Let's get her done up pretty before we show Miroku...."  
  
Kaede shook her head. "He'll be heartbroken.." she sighed. "But let us do this for them. It's the least we can do."  
  
~_+~_++_~+_~  
  
Miroku knew that something was wrong when Kagome stepped into the room with a downcast look on her face.  
  
"What's wrong? Is Sango okay?" he asked frantically.  
  
"Sango," Kagome swallowed. "Is fine."  
  
"Then what-?" his questioning eyes landed on the small wooden box that Kagome held.  
  
"I'm...sorry..." Kagome swallowed, tears flowing down her face.  
  
"What's wrong mommy?" the two children asked, baffled.  
  
"Go outside kids," Inuyasha ordered, handing the baby to Miryoku.  
  
"Yes daddy," they answered quickly, leaving in an instant.  
  
"She was...." Kagome said slowly. "Something was wrong.... She came out backwards."  
  
"She was born, already in the clouds," Kaede said from behind her.  
  
Kagome nodded. "Do you want to see her?"  
  
"Her?" Miroku asked, a sad smile on his face. "Does Sango know?"  
  
"No.." Kagome shook her head. "She doesn't."  
  
Inuyasha put his arm around Kagome, and Shippo stood to put a supporting arm around Miroku. "I'm sorry," he said. "So sorry..."  
  
Miroku pushed back the tears. He'd been so terribly excited about having a child. And after nine long months of waiting, and years of trying for a child, they had lost their first. "I..." he gulped, fighting the tears still... "I want to see her."  
  
Kagome opened the lid to the little coffin, exposing a tiny pinkish-faced child. Her small fist with tiny fingers curled up near her face.  
  
Inuyasha sighed heavily, and Shippo, put his hand on Miroku's shoulder.  
  
"She's....she's beautiful," he said, putting his finger in his baby daughter's hand. "Simply beautiful.." A tear slid down his cheek. "She has her mother's face," he said shakily.  
  
"Did you want to hold her?" Kagome asked kindly.  
  
"Do you think that-"  
  
"It's fine," she answered. "It won't hurt anything." She pulled the baby from the box, and handed her to Miroku.  
  
"She so tiny," he said in amazement. "So innocent..." He fingered the silk robes that Kagome and Kaede had dressed her in. "So lovely..."  
  
"I'm sorry Miroku, we tried. Really we did. We tried so hard, but we couldn't do anything," Kagome rambled. "I'm so sorry..so sorry."  
  
"I understand," Miroku said slowly. "That there was nothing you could do." He swallowed. "And alive or not, she's still our first-born." He tucked her into the box again, taking an ivory-colored blanket from Kagome to cover her with. Placing a kiss on her forehead, he said, "And she's my angel."  
  
~_+~_++_~+_~  
  
"Why aren't we gonna have a cousin, now daddy?" Miryoku asked slowly. "You said that we were gonna have one earlier..."  
  
"Well-" Inuyasha started.  
  
"I can explain it," Shippo offered quickly. Inuyasha sighed in relief. "Well, kids," he said, pulling them into his lap. "Life, it's a road. And it stretches out before you. Eventually, you reach the end of it. Some people have a long road ahead of them. And some a short road."  
  
"What's the road made of?" Inu-chan asked.  
  
"Whatever you wish it to be," Shippo smiled. "But the end of the road is paved in gold."  
  
"Really?" Miryoku asked wide-eyed. "How pretty-sounding."  
  
"It is," Shippo smiled. "And when you reach the end of the road- you're dead, and you're in heaven."  
  
"Does everyone have to die?" Miryoku asked quietly.  
  
"Yes," Shippo answered grimly. "Everyone."  
  
"Even you and mommy and daddy and Auntie Sango and Uncle Mirouk?"  
  
"Yes, they will too, eventually. Your cousin, she had a short road ahead of her. Now she's up there-" he pointed to the clouds outside of the window.  
  
"What's up there?" Inu-chan asked curiously.  
  
"Love, peace, tranquility..and friends and family that have left before you."  
  
"So when I die, I can meet her?"  
  
"Yep," Shippo grinned. "But only GOOD people make it up there. "If your bad, you end up down there." He pointed to the floorboards. "Down there, there's pain and fire and no water..."  
  
Inu-chan made a face. "I'd rather be up there!" he pointed.  
  
"Me too," Shippo said. "Me too. Your aunt and uncle are going to be sad for a long time now," he told the two. "So you have to be very nice, and very gentle around them, okay?"  
  
"Okay," they both answered simultaneously.  
  
"C'mon Miryoku, let's get Auntie Sango and Unca' Miroku some flowers..."  
  
~_+~_++_~+_~  
  
Sango slowly opened her eyes until reality dawned on her. "My baby girl!" she shouted. "Where is she? May I see her Kagome?"  
  
Kagome smiled weakly at Sango. "Yes, you may see her. But... Miroku wants to talk to you first."  
  
"Have you told him yet? He'll be so happy to hear it's a girl!"  
  
Miroku stepped to Sango's bedside just as Kagome left. "I'm so proud of you Sango-chan," he said, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "So very proud."  
  
Sango smiled. "Thank you!" she answered. "Have you seen her yet?"  
  
"Yes," he answered, slowly. "She's...." he swallowed, praying for strength. "She's beautiful, just like you."  
  
Sango beamed. "May I see her?" she asked eagerly.  
  
"Yes, but first... First I have to tell you something, darling."  
  
"What is it?" she asked, concerned. Miroku was acting strangely. She thought that he would be bouncing all over the place.  
  
"She....there were some complications during the birth...."  
  
Sango's brow furrowed.  
  
"She came out backward...."  
  
"She's all there, ne?" Sango asked, worriedly.  
  
"Yes, she is all in one piece Sango-chan, but-"  
  
"Then why are you telling me this?" she asked, getting impatient. "I want to see my little angel-"  
  
"That's just the thing dear. She....she was born dead honey; She IS an angel."  
  
It took a minute for it to register in Sango's mind. Born, dead?  
  
"Oh my God," she whispered slowly, as tears fell down her face. "I- I..." She covered her face with her hands. "I can't believe it..first, I failed to conceive, and then when I did, I lose the baby... I'm such a failure..."  
  
"Sango, Sango, it wasn't your fault... none of it was." Miroku tried to console his heart-broken wife. He put his hand on her head and played slowly with her hair. "Darling, there was nothing we could have done."  
  
"Nothing, at all?" she asked. "What if I had eaten something different, or not picked up that pail when I was ordered not to or-"  
  
"It wouldn't have mattered. There was NOTHING we could have done."  
  
"Are you sure?" she asked, hopeful that it hadn't been her fault.  
  
"I'm sure love, I'm sure."  
  
"Love..?" she wondered.  
  
"Yes, koi, I still love you. Now get some rest, please?"  
  
"Not before I see my angel," she said firmly.  
  
"Yes dear," Miroku said, pulling the lid of the box beside him to show his wife. "Here," he told her, "Is our little angel baby."  
  
"She's, so tiny..." Sango mused, touching the baby's face slowly. "She's gorgeous.. simply beautiful."  
  
"She's worthy of being an angel, right koi?"  
  
"Yes.. she is..."  
  
"God must have wanted our beautiful baby to become his newest angel. Just think koi, our little baby with wings and a halo of gold..."  
  
Sango sniffed, touching the baby's nose. "Yes, yes, he must have. I can't blame him either. She'll be much happier up there than down here anyway."  
  
"Eventually we'll be able to see her. Eventually." Miroku smiled down at his wife reassuringly.  
  
"Yes," Sango smiled. "We will. Did you see?"  
  
"See what darling?"  
  
"She has your nose."  
  
"Ahhhh," he smiled. "The next one will have yours."  
  
~_+~_++_~+_~  
  
Sango lay her bouquet of flowers on the little grave, next to the white cross that sat in the earth stiffly.  
  
"Did you want to give our angel a name?" Miroku asked his wife, an arm around her waist.  
  
"I thought we already did," she said, puzzled. "She's up there, watching over us now. Her name is, Tenshiyori."  
  
"That's a good name," Miroku observed. "Our angel above."  
  
Sango smiled, a tear falling down her cheek. "Kohaku would have loved a niece," she said, wiping at her face.  
  
Miroku brushed her tear away for her and smiled gently at her. "I know koi, I know. He's up there right now, taking care of his niece. The best he knows how. With God's help."  
  
"Yes, I suppose so.." Sango said, blinking. She smiled widely. "Take good care of her for us, Kohaku!" she shouted. "And tell her that we love her!"  
  
"I'm sure she knows," Miroku assured her, steering her into the house. "I'm sure she knows, she is an angel, wings and all."  
  
~_+~_++_~+_~  
  
"I will sis, I will!" Kohaku yelled down from the clouds, a baby in his arms. The baby girl smiled up and him and giggled. "They say that they love you Tenshiyori," he told her, smoothing her baby hair away from her face. "But they're wrong about one thing," he said, grinning. "You have to grow into your wings first. Don't you?" he smiled at her, and little Tenshiyori reached up a tiny fist and caught his little finger, gripping it tightly.  
  
"Well," he said. "We'd best get started on getting you a pair of wings, huh? You're their guardian angel now."  
  
The baby smiled brightly.  
  
"Ah, you like that idea, huh? Me too. I miss my sister something awful."  
  
The baby frowned, but still held Kohaku's finger.  
  
"But after you get your wings we can watch over them together," he said, turning around, a pair of white angel's wings flowing out from behind him.  
  
~_+~_++_~+_~  
  
Wow, this took 3 hours to write. ^-^x I know that there were holes and stuff, and I know that the whole Christianity thing was awfully fake for being set in Japan. This was supposed to be sad, lol..  
  
Uhhmmmmm I hope it was decent. I just love Kohaku, he's so adorable. Hehe, I'd certainly love to get feedback on my first of a whole bunch of (hopefully) new Inuyasha one-shots! *smiles widely* If ya'll like this one, I might write more in my spare time. ^_^x  
  
Please please please please please leave feedback!! And for you who never check my bio, I have a forum now. ^-^x It'd be cool if you came. ^___^ there's a section for fanfiction. ^_____^  
  
::Pawprints::  
  
~Kitten Kisses 


End file.
